Several 1-C-RTV systems which harden by elimination of alcohols are already known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,614 describes formulations based on polydimethyl siloxanes containing 2 or 3 alkoxy groups at either end of the chain. The crosslinking catalysts mentioned include dialkyl tin dicarboxylates and amines. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,357, dialkyl tin dicarboxylates are combined with certain aminoalkyl silane derivatives. In addition, it is mentioned that silanes capable of reacting with OH groups, so-called scavengers, have a stabilizing effect on the unvulcanized products. The combination of tin catalysts with aminoalkyl silanes in formulations containing the alkoxy-terminated polysiloxanes mentioned is also part of Japanese patent specification 53 102956 and EP-PS 21 859. The alkoxy-terminated polysiloxanes are also used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526. Metal catalysts, above all dialkyl tin(IV) derivatives, amines (so-called accelerators) and OH-reactive silanes (so-called scavengers) are described as "constituents according to the invention". The patent specification contains a list of most of the silane derivatives known for the production of 1-C-RTV compositions as scavengers and states that amidosilanes are preferred. 1-C-RTV compositions containing amidosilane and alkoxysilane groups are for their part the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,160 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,283. Finally, it is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,055 that amidosilanes react spontaneously with aminoalkyl silanes. The reaction products are described as crosslinkers in 1-C-RTV systems. The formulations prepared in accordance with the cited patent specifications have disadvantages. Formulations according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,614, U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,357, JP-PS 53 102 956 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,166 show relatively poor stability in storage in the unvulcanized state. After storage, particularly at elevated temperature, they lose their crosslinkability relatively quickly. If additions of amidosilanes are used as scavengers, as is preferably the case according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526, high stability in storage can be obtained. However, a quantity of the N-methyl carbonamidosilanes of aliphatic carboxylic acids mentioned in the cited patent which is sufficient for the desired effect results in a loss of adhesion on many substrates. Finally, the desired combination of properties may be obtained in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,055. However, this requires a relatively high proportion of silylated aminoalkyl silanes or of amidosilanes combined with aminoalkylsilanes. This can give rise to disadvantages in the reversion stability of the vulcanizates.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide alkoxy systems showing good adhesion and high stability in storage.